This program recognizes the continuing need for highly skilled M.D. and Ph.D. researchers to address the burgeoning onslaught of chronic renal diseases descending on our Nation and is designed to address that need by accommodating two post-doctoral fellows each year for intensive training in renal research methods and projects with internationally recognized and NIH-funded mentors working in a highly integrated interdisciplinary environment. Research training lasts 2-3 years. For M.D. trainees, research training is interfaced with a year of clinical training, under the guidance of master clinician preceptors who use quantitative reasoning and laboratory methods to solve medical problems created by renal disease, to insure eligibility for Nephrology Board certification. Current researc areas include the molecular genetics and pathogenesis of human renal diseases, state-of-the-art receptor and signal transduction biochemistry, the biology of kidney developmental, molecular determinants of metabolic bone disease, clinical decision analysis and outcomes research for kidney diseases and hypertension, and epithelial transport and metabolism. Upon successful completion of the fellowship, the trainees will be prepared to accept positions in academic departments or institutes of medicine and/or basic science where they can pursue independent research careers.